Twists of Fate
by The Diamond Child
Summary: Angeal loves Zack, Zack is oblivious and bi, but Angeal doesn't see it. Angeal has one night flings to fill the void, Zack thinks Angeal is a cold hearted man whore.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi, this is my first ever story that I will put up and I was wondering, if you read it please don't be too harsh on me? I am very sensitive when it comes to my talents or rather what talents I lack!!!

Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or Final Fantasy itself.

Zack Fair was on the soldier floor, doing his daily squats. He smiled as he saw Angeal walking over.

"Hey Angeal!" The taller man was walking with a second that was even younger than Zack. Angeal did not acknowledge Zack, because he was too busy laughing. Zack grunted and ran in front of the two soldiers.

"Hello??? Is anyone in there? Angeal!" The older man frowned and looked at Zack.

"What??? What could you possibly want from me now?" The younger second giggled and covered his mouth. Zack frowned at the snickering and rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angeal simply rolled his own eyes and continued to walk. Zack simply stood there with his mouth agape. The younger second followed, practically on Angeal's heels. The spiky haired second watched them leave and pondered what he could have done wrong.

The younger second looked up at Angeal and turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "Umm, sir?" The taller man cut him off immediately.

"Angeal is fine!" He smirked down at him, the boy turned red and nodded "Yes si...Angeal."

The tall man smirked and walked up to the elevators and proceeded to press the up button. The second began to bite his bottom lip and rubbed his thumbs against his pointer fingers in little circles.

"What's wrong little one?" Angeal said with a playful smile on his face, the boy shook his head and smiled nervously.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong s…Angeal." The boy shuddered wondering if Angeal had caught his little mistake or not. Of course Angeal did but seeing how fidgety the boy was he decided not to mention it.

There was a ding and the boy practically jumped out of his tight fitted uniform, Angeal couldn't help but laugh a little. The boy turned red and walked onto the elevator followed by the large soldier.

The boy suddenly felt a fear deep in his gut, realizing that he was going all the way up this huge building alone in an elevator with this large man. Angeal looked him over as the door closed behind him.

"Is something wrong, boy?" Angeal's booming voice broke the tense silence and the boy looked up at him shivering a bit and shaking his head. Angeal took a step toward him and gently touched his cheek.

"Good, I don't want you to fear me…or do I?" He smirked, an evil smirk that made the boy shudder and turn white. The elevator soon made that heavenly ding and released the boy from his paralysis. The boy became less tense and let out a deep sigh, only to tense up again as Angeal began to enter the pass code to his bedroom door.

"Here we are….Are you ready, boy?" Angeal smirked, he had a dark glint in his eyes and a vile, evil smirk on his face. The boy gulped down a cold ball of lead and nodded, proceeding into the larger mans room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 2

Note: Here is chapter 2!!! This one is kinda long but bear with me, it will be getting better soon…this one is funny and dramatic!!!

Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or Final Fantasy itself.

Angeal was showering as the young cadet was dressing himself, being ever so cautious of his newly stretched bottom. The boy finally got his boots on and turned red as he headed toward the bathroom

"Angeal?" The older man snapped back "That's sir!" The boy automatically saluted, and then realized he can't see him, causing him to resonate a bright red. "Yes, sir?! I-I need to get to class…sir."

The water stopped and all that could be heard was the water dripping from Angeal's body. He stepped out and looked at the boy as he grabbed a towel and started drying his hair. The boy had never seen such a well toned, and well endowed man in his life. "Like what you see cadet?"

Angeal asked smirking at the boy, who was staring at Angeal's hardening member. The boy turned away and nodded

"S-sir! I sh-should go now..." Angeal sighed and waved the boy off, than grabbed his toothbrush. The boy dashed from the room only to run into Zack, who caught him.

"Woah slow down!!!" Zack chuckled lightly, than realized who he was and frowned "Don't you have class now???" The boy's eyes widened as he attempted to sprint down the hallway, but Zack laughed as he limped ever so lightly.

Zack peeked into Angeal's room only to get the door slammed in his face "ACK!!" Zack fell to his butt, holding his nose, which was bleeding all over the carpet "Fuck!!!" He stood up and sprinted down the hallway, headed for the infirmary.

A few hours later, Zack was lying in the lobby on the Soldier floor, looking at his nose in a mirror. Kunsel walked over and noticed Zack's injury "Oh man!!! Did that happen on a mission?"

He winced looking at Zack's nose and black eyes, Zack thought for a few moments and nodded "Y-yea! It happened this morning…A huge monster….a behemoth! It hit me with its tail….man I was bleeding everywhere! But I still killed that damn thing."

Kunsel smiled and nodded "Man Zack! Your awesome…." There was a low chuckling from behind them, as they turned to see, there was Genesis standing there. He looked up at Zack and arched an eyebrow

"A behemoth? I wasn't aware Angeal's door was so…monstrous." Zack winced and slowly turned his head to look at Kunsel, who was giving him a nasty look right about now.

Kunsel huffed, threw his hands up in the air and let out a loud laugh. "You got hit in the face by a door?!?" Zack turned pink and puffed his cheeks out slightly "Shut up!"

Zack got up and proceeded to walk away only to get grabbed by the back of his uniform. He turned around and growled slightly "Leggo of me…Uhh Sir!" He saluted as fast as he could, for he was face to chest with the great Sephiroth himself.

Sephiroth smiled and let him go "Calm down Zack, things happen. Don't be so embarrassed."

Zack nodded and looked away, still a light pink covering his cheeks. "Sir? Did you need something?" Sephiroth shook his head lightly "No, just wanted to give you some advice."

Sephiroth gave him a light smiled before releasing him and heading toward the training room. As Sephiroth approached the door it opened and Angeal stepped out, with a young boy.

Zack realized it was not the same boy from this morning, he wondered why Angeal was taking interest in such young men all of a sudden.

"Huh? Hey Angeal! Hold up!!" Zack ran over to Angeal and the older man looked down at him "What is it now Fair?"

Zack's eyes went wide when he heard the harsh, cold tone his once so loving mentor used. He withdrew slightly and looked up at him "Fair? Why are you cal…" Angeal walked away, holding the boys hand.

The young spiky haired soldier watched in awe as his mentor completely disregarded Zack. He clutched his fist tightly and ran after Angeal, proceeding to push the boy aside.

"Angeal, damn it!!!" Angeal noticed and slammed Zack against the wall "CALM YOURSELF, FAIR!!!" Zack stared into Angeal's cold, almost dead eyes, his own filling with tears.

"A…Angeal? Why?" The older man's eyes went wide as he released Zack, who took off down the corridor. Angeal stood there, his mind racing as to what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 3

Note: It's finally here upon popular demand! It makes me happy that so many people wanted it, thanks you guys, you're the reason I'm writing this!

Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or Final Fantasy itself.

Weeks had gone by and Angeal had heard nothing from his pup, he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. "What did I do?"

Zack was just waking up, it was about 16:30 AM(4:30), he stretched and slipped on his sneakers, he was still in his boxers.

He was jogging, he enjoyed jogging in the "garden", it helped him clear his head before a day of training and being yelled at.

After about a half hour he stopped at a water fountain, he was slurping down water like he had never had some before. "Mm, GUH!"

He fell into the grass and closed his eyes, he mumbled and he began to think about his mentor.

Angeal growled, he couldn't sleep so he decided he was going to go train, he put a wifebeater on and slacks.

As Angeal was walking down the corridor he peered into the garden facility and noticed Zack, he stared at him for a long moment.

Zack blushed, he realized he had gotten erect from thinking about Angeal for so long. "Damnit!"

Angeal smirked and disappeared from sight, the lights went off and Zack looked around in panic.

He was stumbling around, trying to find his way to the exit door, Angeal was slowly following behind him, admiring his pups body.

Zack was shivering now, his hard-on growing unbearably hard. "Damnit! Where is that door?"

All of a sudden Angeal put a hand of Zack's mouth and his other down the front of his boxers, he began to stroke his pups hardened member.

Zack gasped before the large hand cupped his mouth, he squealed when the warm hand slid down to his member, making it jump with joy.

He squirmed, attempting to get out of the strangers grasp, but the stranger was far too strong for Zack.

Angeal smiled more now, feeling his pup's breath getting heavier as he stroked, his member releasing precum onto Angeal's fingers.

After a few moments of pumping his puppy, he finally released his seed onto Angeal's huge fingers.

Zack panted and whimpered, he had a week expression on, he felt beat, he felt week.

Angeal kissed his neck and knocked his out, slipping out of the training facility and back to his room, where he could take care of his own throbbing member….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 4

Note: Look, I'm on a role! Here you go, chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or Final Fantasy itself.

Zack was pissed, he had been ignored by Angeal for a long time, and someone in the shadows noticed this.

Zack was laying in the lounge area, staring up at the ceiling, he was bored out of his mind.

Kunsel walked up and sat on Zack's stomach. "Hey Zacky! Wanna do something?"

Zack winced and shoved him off, grumbling as he rolled away, turning his back toward Kunsel.

Kunsel frowned. "Awe, come on man! I bet I can make you feel better!"

Zack sighed and sat up, looking at him and smiling a bit. "Sure, why not?"

He stood up and stretched, nodding to Kunsel, who was already hitting the elevator button. "Yess!"

Zack thought for a moment, he stared down at his boots till the ring of the elevator brought him back to reality.

They got in and went up, up, up till the reached Kunsel's floor, which just happened to smell like a bunch of stoners stayed on it. "Sorry about the smell!"

Zack waved his hand infront of his face and nodded, making a disgusted face, he continued to follow and gasped when he got into Kunsel's room.

Kunsel giggled. "It's not that bad man!" He lightly punched Zack in the arm and took off his own boots.

Zack began to take his off but Kunsel stopped him. "No! Don't….it's fine, just come on in!" He winked over at Zack.

He looked skeptical but walked over and sat down on the couch, he blushed slightly as Kunsel turned on some music and grabbed out some bottles.

Zack took a bottle and sipped it, Kunsel plopped onto the couch next to him and began to chug his own bottle. "Tonight we get drunk Zack!"

Zack nodded and smiled a bit, sipping again, he wasn't a fan of beer, but if it made his friend happy, he would drink it.

Hours went by and Zack was blitzed, he didn't know which way was up, and Kunsel wasn't going to let this go to waste.

He started to take Zack's shirt off, his mouth engulfing one of his nipples, Zack let out a week moan and squirmed.

Kunsel smirked, watching his beautiful Zack squirming got him even harder, and he forcefully tugged his pants and boxers down.

Zack was very flushed and tried to cover his member, but Kunsel slapped his hands away and took Zack's member into his mouth.

There was a loud gasp as Zack's eyes widened, he realized Kunsel was sucking him off and he struggled, but before he could, there was a sharp pain.

Zack loud out a scream, but was muffled by Kunsel's hand, Zack's eyes filled with tears, just as his bottom did with Kunsel's member.

He stared at the door, hoping someone would come in, he didn't want this, not with Kunsel.

He soon began to rock his hips, pushing his hard member in and out of Zack's tight, virgin hole, panting all the while.

Zack's body was reacting to every little thrust and touch, he was sensitive so he couldn't help but to release his seed.

Kunsel groaned and did as well, his entire seed released into Zack's tight anus, staying there until Kunsel pulled out reluctantly.

Zack whimpered, staring at that same door still, no one came to help him, no knight in shining armor, just the pain of humiliation and neglect.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 5

Note: I hope you guys are liking it so far, I know it's kind of sad, but it should be getting better!...I hope! D:

Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or Final Fantasy itself.

Zack's eyes slowly opened, he felt pain everywhere, he didn't know where he was or what had happened.

He stared at his upside down world and winced, he lifted his head to see Kunsel passed out on top of him, they were both naked.

Kunsel moaned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Zack and smiling, sitting up and getting off of him.

They sat there till Zack rolled onto the floor and gagged, running to the bathroom and heaving into the toilet.

Kunsel laughed a bit, expecting it from Zack, who wasn't really a drinker at all. "You okay Zack?"

There was some more heaving and than a flush and some running water before Zack stumbled out of the bathroom.

Kunsel looked him over and frowned, Zack had dried blood down his legs, he didn't want to tell him.

"How about a shower Zack? Hot water will help with the sick feeling!" Zack stared at Kunsel for a long time before he started toward his clothes.

Zack grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, his boxers and pants took him a while, but he eventually pulled them up.

Kunsel watched and offered him a hand, but Zack smacked it away quickly. "Don't touch me! Don't!"

Zack looked furious, scared, and hurt all at once, Kunsel didn't know what to say or do.

Soon Zack was staggering out of Kunsel's room and down the hall, holding his boots in his hand, he just wanted to go home.

Angeal was walking down the hall when he saw Zack slumped against the elevator doors, he looked like hell.

He walked over with a questioning look and waited to see what would happen, just than the elevator dinged and opened.

Angeal gasped and sprinted forward, catching Zack before he fell into the open doors, he shook Zack but there was no response.

Hours later Zack struggled to open his eyes, he had no idea where he was, but he was warm.

He looked down and noticed someone's hand was washing his body, his heart began to race and he started screaming and kicking.

Angeal looked shocked and held him down a bit. "Zack! Zack! PUP!" At the last word Zack stopped and stared at Angeal, his eyes filled with pure fear.

Zack panted and covered his member quickly, needing two hands to do so mind you. "What are you doing to me?"

Angeal frowned and gently pet Zack's soft hair, he had a worried look in his eyes. "Pup…I found you by the elevator…..you were raped badly last night pup!"

There was a silence and Zack began to sniffle and hyperventilate, Angeal hugged Zack's face to his chest. "Shhh pup, it's okay!"

They sat there for a long time before Angeal pulled away and rinsed out the dirty cloth, which was a dark copper color.

Zack sniffled and jumped when he heard the water begin to drain from the tub, this is the first time Angeal had seen him naked.

Angeal stood up and grabbed a huge black towel, it looked like the softest, and warmest towel ever, and it was too.

Zack whimpered as he was carried into a bedroom and laid down, quickly covered by a blanket, that wasn't needed, but Zack liked it anyways.

Angeal was rummaging through his closet and pulled out a huge black tee shirt and walked over to Zack. "I'll leave you alone to put this on…"

He left the room and Zack sat up, drying off a bit more before slipping the shirt of and wincing, feeling his butt hole.

Angeal sat in the other room, wondering who had done this to the poor kid, vowing to kill the person.

Just than there was a scream and Angeal bolted into the bedroom, Zack's hand was bloody and so was the carpet.

There was a bright red streak running down his leg, Zack has reopened his wound by accident, it was barely closed as it is.

Angeal acted fast and wiped up the blood, hugging Zack tightly, Zack clutched his shirt tight and whimpered against his chest, he really was like a puppy…


End file.
